


The Young Man and the Wyvern

by JesBelle



Series: Ciele's Fables [2]
Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Fables - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesBelle/pseuds/JesBelle
Summary: A matter of perspective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, an Elementalist wrote a book of fables in the hopes of making people think. These are short... so short.

Once, a Young Man, a gryphon-handler of the Castle towns, journeyed to one of the Fortress towns to speak with the Beastmasters there, and, in so doing, increase his skill. He stayed there for some months and learned many things. At the end, a Wyvern, curious about life in the Castle towns, spoke with the Young Man. The Young Man was happy to answer the Wyvern's questions, and finally, asked one of his own.

"In the Castle towns," began the Young Man, "the gryphons live in a great, stone building. There are stairs that lead to the top of the building, so that humans may enter the nursery and care for the young when the adult gryphons are away. But the wyverns nests are accessible only to the air. Why is that?"

"Our young," the Wyvern replied, "do not require this assistance. Therefore, we see no point in creating such an accomodation to your disability."

"My disability?" asked the Young Man.

"You cannot fly," clarified the Wyvern.

"That is not a disability," said the Young Man.

"It is to a wyvern." said the Wyvern.


End file.
